The Nightmare Next Door
by WitchCameBack
Summary: Charley grows up in a complicated world.
1. The New Neighbor

I'm taking a shot at this. My first Fright Night story. So here goes. J

Chapter 1 : The New Neighbor

"Will you just leave the house!" Jane Brewster yelled to the top of her lungs. She slammed the newspaper on the kitchen counter. While she shot her husband a hate filled glare. He had just returned home from a business meeting drunk and angry. "Will you just shut….the hell…up!" he hollered back. "I'm tired of this…sheeut…..you can't tell me how to do things…..annneeeeey…more!" he slurred as he yelled back.

Jane crossed the kitchen, then straight to the living room. She walked up to the front door. Her eyes glared at her husband as she swung it open. Then she sadly looked over at her 5 year old son Charley. He stared at his parents. A frightened expression dawned his face. He glanced between his parents. His father picked up his half full beer can and took a swig. Then he crushed it with his hands. Tossing it on the counter he swayed to his left. Miserably grabbing his briefcase. He gave no thought to Charley. Mr. Brewster just moved passed him and out the door. Before he even walked out he gave Jane another piece of his mind. "I'm goin….to find…myself a woman who…..will be….there….for me!" he burped through his plan.

Mr. Brewster walked out the door and quite obviously out of their lives. Jane broke down into tears. She closed the door and walked over to her little boy. "How…you doing baby? Don't worry Charley. He won't be yelling here anymore." she lightly nudged his chin. Then kissed his forehead, followed with a hug. She notice he trembled in her arms. "It's ok Charley." she spoke with a soothing tone. Charley laid his head on his mother's shoulder. Clearly she needed to plan how they were going to survive without Charley's dad. In time they would survive.

Charley woke up on this beautiful Monday morning. Today s his eighth birthday. He throws the covers off of himself. He rubs the sleep from his eyes and looks out his bedroom window. This window gives him a full view of the neighboring house next door. Currently its occupied, but not for long. Charley turns on his heel and runs down the stairs. Jane catches him before he makes it to the kitchen. "Wait a minute little Brewster. It's your birthday. Where do you think your going?" Charley tilts his head sideways looking up at his mother. "Coco Puffs?" Jane smiles. "Alright kiddo. A small bowl this time. You grabbed a large mixing bowl the last time and tried to eat the whole cereal box." she reminded him. Charley made a defensive face. "No I didn't. The bag exploded in the bowl." Jane grinned. "Oh no, you poured the cereal in the bowl sweet heart." she said catching onto his little fib. Charley half smirked back. He knew he got caught. Jane extended her hand to him. He grabbed it and they both went to the kitchen to have cereal together. Three hours later, Jane received a knock at the front door. She had a magazine in her hand and is comfortably sitting on the couch. Jane eyed the clock on the wall. It's 4 in the afternoon. "Who could that be?" she spoke to herself. She opened the front door. "Surprise!" her mother said with glee. "Mom! What brings you here? You said you would be in Florida?" Jane stepped back so she could come inside. "I couldn't leave Charley's present at the house. I wanted to drop it off before I head out. Charley!" she called for him.

He came out of the hallway playing with a paper airplane. Charley didn't realize his grandmother stood in the living room, until he made his plane take a wild swoop downward. Then he zoomed forward. He stopped in his tracks when he finally noticed. "Nanny! You came over." he said in awe. "Yes dear I'm here. I got you a present." she held out a bag to him. Charley grabbed hold of the straps and peaked inside.

"Yes! I got a transformer mom! Thanks Nanny!" he sped passed them. Moving quickly to his room to open the contents of the bag. His grandmother shrugged at his behavior. "Does he always run away like that?' Jane gently placed a hand on her mothers shoulder. "Come on mom. He's fine. Lets have a cup of coffee before you leave. I need to talk to you anyway." they moved to the dining room. Jane heard Charley go out the back door.

Her mother seemed concerned. Jane could just tell. "Mom don't look at me like that." she gave a shake of her head and moved to fill the coffee pot. "Your ex-husband is a jerk honey. I can tell you're struggling. I know that's what you want to talk about." she summed it all up quickly. A mother instinct Jane could only guess. "Yes. He has neglected to pay the child support. I've gone to court about this nearly eight times. The judge has slapped him with so many…man why did he have to be so…..?" her anger rose and she almost dumped the water all over the coffee maker. "Honey, Jane my dear he is a loser. A man with no outlet. He wanted to stay in your home and take every penny you earn to waste on his booze." her mother put it flatly. "You need a job to support this house and your boy."

Jane ran a hand through her hair as she poured two scoops of French roast coffee in the machine. Then flipped the switch. "Mom he's trying anything to relinquish this marriage and forget we ever had a son in the first place." Jane sighed leaning against the kitchen counter. Head propped up by her right hand while her left supported her right elbow. Her mother gave a disagreeable expression, but it changed into a happy one quickly. "Jane I just remembered. A close friend of mine is working in real-estate. I asked him if he knew if anyone is hiring. Well it turns out he is. He wants you on board. You have some college under your belt. He will teach you the ropes." Jane's mouth fell open.

"Mom I can't. What about Charley? If I take that job….." she couldn't finish. Her mother raised a hand to stop her. "Enough sweet heart. It will turn out alright. Now, I have to get going, but take the offer. Here's his address. Trust me, I'll be gone for a week. You need this Jane." she wouldn't take her daughter's refusal. Jane held her hand up to stop her mother. "Take the business card." her mother's tone became stern. "Forget about that jerk." Jane's eyes locked with her mothers. She took the card from her mother's hand. "Fine. I hope your right mom." Jane's mother pulled her into a hug.

"You'll be fine. See you soon. Wish Charley a Happy Birthday for me." they separated and her mother left the house. Jane glanced at the coffee pot. "Great." They didn't even have a cup. She moved to the back window and noticed Charley playing in the sand box. Then her eyes moved to the neighboring house next door. They were pulling large pieces of furniture out the back door. Jane narrowed her eyebrows. "Why are they leaving?" she went for the back door and stepped outside.

Charley waved at her. Jane waved back. Folding her arms to her chest, she walked over to the fence and saw Mr. Callahan. He caught sight of her and came over. "Dearest Jane I know this is sudden, but I'm retiring. A new family by the name Peary will be living here after I leave." He explained. Jane half smiled. "You will be missed Mr. Callahan." He smiled back. "I will indeed miss you and Charley." They both looked at her sand covered son. Charley stood up like a superhero and pointed at his transformer as if he were giving it orders for some imaginative mission. Jane and Mr. Callahan broke out into a fit of laughter. "He's a good kid." Mr. Callahan complimented. Jane nodded. "Yes he is. I just wish he would have a father figure in his life you know." Mr. Callahan nodded. "I know. How's the other none existent parent?" Jane frowned. She placed her hands on the top of the fence. Feeling the grooves. Her thoughts dwelled on the alcoholic who happened to come home three nights in a row drunk and out of his mind. Charley would run to his room crying his eyes out. He would hear her screaming profanities at her useless husband. She still isn't sure exactly how he managed to hold on to his job all these years.

Her eyes traveled from the fence up to a waiting Mr. Callahan. "Jane?" "Sorry, just thinking. He hasn't paid child support and he doesn't visit Charley." Mr. Callahan raised an eyebrow. Jane bit her lip. "He's not going to ever come around so there are no worries." she gave him a reassuring smile. They talked a little while longer and it is almost dark out. Charley stood up making his transformer fly to the house. Jane placed a hand on his shoulder when he made it to her side.

"Mom what are we doing tomorrow?" Charley asked. Jane pulled the business card from her side pocket. "Your coming with me to this place." she said pointing at the card. Charley stared at it. "What place?" Jane opened the back door and they walked inside. "A place for selling homes. Just like ours." she tried to explain so he would understand. Charley to her surprise, caught on quick. "Neat." Jane ushered him to the stairs. "Alright kiddo. Up the stairs and off to bed. Happy Birthday Charley." Charley half pouted and half smiled, but went up stairs anyway. Jane watched him until he disappeared from sight. She on the other hand walked over to the couch and passed out.

About an hour or two later. Charley came down the stairs. He crept down slowly. Hoping his mother would not notice him. He wanted badly to go back outside. So when he reached the kitchen. He moved around the kitchen island as sneaky as he could be. Even the glow of the kitchen counter lights couldn't shed much light on him to be seen. He is wearing brown pajamas. Charley walks up to the door and slowly turns the handle. Turning his head to look over his shoulder. There is no sign of her waking up. Charley focused back on the door. Then he gave the door knob a slow twist.

His ears pick up on a low click. Pulling the door open he steps out side and closes the door the same way he went out. Once he got the door closed he runs to the sand box. He sits in the box playing around while he hears the night noises of animals and bugs. Suddenly he picks up on a different noise. The noise of a shovel and dirt. It's coming from the yard directly behind his house. Charley examines the area. He can't see anything in his yard. The moonlight is only giving him a minimal view of everything. Climbing out of the box. Charley cautiously steps over to the adjacent fence. Closer he got the louder the noise. He peeked through the crack of the fence and saw what appeared to be a man in black, digging. Charley watched the man push the shovel into the dirt and then watched him pick up large portions of the dirt. Tossing each piece to the side as if it were flimsy objects. This alarmed Charley. "How can he do that?" he spoke softly to himself. This only earned him an audience. The man in black looked up toward the fence. He stood and came over. He walked like a predator ready for an attack. Charley watched for a moment, but when the guy came close enough, Charley couldn't see the neighboring yard and stepped back. Scared, he looked once more through the crack to be sure. This time he saw the yard and no person moving around.

Charley panicked and turned away from the fence. This time he yelped when he slammed into a strong pair of legs. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" he screamed. The person kneeled down and covered his mouth. He pushed Charley up against the fence. Charley wanted to scream again at the sight in front of him now. This time he got a full view of the neighbor's face. Raven black hair topped the man's head. His features are handsome and rugged, but his eyes showed something not so normal. They are jet black and they appear to have no white pigmentation. The man smiled up at him. Revealing sharp white fangs. Charley's eyes filled with tears. The neighbor looked at him with a interested expression. "Why are you roaming around outside at this hour? You should be in bed." Charley glanced up at his house knowing full well his mom is sound asleep and she won't hear him if he screamed again. The man pointed at him with his other hand. Charley peered down at it and flinched. Claws. The man's hands have claws. The neighbor noticed his unease and hesitated. This is a kid after all. He would most likely be traumatized for life if this ends badly.

So he will have to improvise. "Listen kid. I'm going to remove my other hand. Don't scream, but if you do. Mommy won't ever help you again. Now, will you behave?" he warned in a tone Charley never heard before. The man's voice is deep and unnatural sounding.

Charley nodded. He cried looking over at the back door and wishing he stayed inside. The man peered over his shoulder. Seeing exactly what Charley looked at. "Don't worry." he turned his attention to Charley once more. "You'll be back in your home in no time." He smelled Charley's fear and his appetite grew. "Please?" the kid begged. "Please don't hurt me mister?" His voice sounded small and vulnerable. The scary looking neighbor blinked. Caught off guard by this child's simple plea. Many have been on the urge to plea, but never got the chance around him. They died before they were even still capable.

Charley sniffed and bowed his head. Tears falling down his small cheeks. "Listen here boy. Never speak a word of this to anyone. You understand?" he waited for a response from the kid. Charley nodded. "Now, tell me your name?" Charley hesitated. "I'm not suppose to talk to strangers." Charley replied. A simple rule that his mother instilled in him. "Yes you are right, but I'm not a normal stranger. I'm a vampire and I can sometimes be a nasty one. I'll tell you one thing. I know your mother's name. It's Jane. Am I right?" Charley tilts his head up. "How do you know that?" The scary man smirks.

"I know because I spoke to your mother about a week ago when I moved in." he gave the kid his explanation. Now he hoped this information would compel the kid to trust him just a little.

Charley wiped away the tears on his cheeks. Jerry sighed. "Alright I'll give you my name first. It's Jerry Dandridge. Now tell me yours?" Charley stalled for a moment. "Charley Brewster. Your really a vampire?" Charley trembled at the thought of the monster he saw on TV. Now he never thought he'd meet a real one. Jerry answered him with a nod. He did not want to speak anymore about the subject. He could tell Charley wanted to know more, but didn't have the courage to ask further. 'Smart kid.' Jerry thought. Even for a child at his age. He should be running and hiding. Yet, Charley didn't budge and that irked the vampire. He stood up. Towering over Jane Brewster's son. He found her to be the once in a life time friendly next door neighbor. One you could trust with information and never have to worry about your home being broken into. They would always keep an eye out for anything. Charley on the other hand seemed to be less confident and more afraid. 'Why?' he wondered. He gave Charley a once over and then grasped his small hand. Charley flinched, but remained still. "Charley?" Jerry tried to get his attention. He pushed back his vampire instinct. His normal features returned. When Charley didn't look up, he gently grasped the kids chin.

"You need to go to bed. Let's move." he told the youngster. He pulled the little boy. Not rough, but a gentle tug and the kid began to pick up his feet. Charley looked up at the vampire and saw how different he is. The claws vanished and when Jerry looked down at him, he saw normal dark eyes. Jerry sniffed the air. Charley's fear seemed to die down a little. He took another glance down at the kid and their eyes met. Big green eyes stared straight back. 'Confident kid.' he thought. He focused back on the house and brought Charley to the back door. He released Charley's hand. Charley didn't move a muscle. His eyes darted around Jerry. "Now go inside." Jerry commanded him.

Charley wanted to ask him one thing before he leaves. His mouth opened then shut a couple of times. Jerry waited. "What is it Charley?" The kid froze. Then his question blurted out of his mouth. "Will I ever see you again." Jerry smirked. He placed a hand on Charley's shoulder and ushered him inside. "If it makes you feel any better. You won't." Charley's eyes grew wide and he closed the door quickly and went up stairs. Jerry watched him go from the kitchen window. "Yes, let's hope we never meet again in the future." Jerry turned and disappeared from the yard.


	2. Closer

My apologies to those who have reviewed/favored/alerted and to anyone else who has been waiting. I had some things to take care of these last few weeks. Family issues over a sick loved one. So I couldn't post. Thank you to everyone who has taken an interest in my story. You surprise me and I'm grateful for the positive feedback.

Side note This does take place in the new movie, but I preferred the setting from the original film. So there are trees and grass. No desert. To the question about Charley's mother. No she doesn't know Jerry is a vampire. I hope this clears up any confusion.

Chapter 2 Closer

"Charley!" Jane yelled from the backyard. "Come outside!" A fifteen year old Charley stood by the back door. "Mom." he groaned. "I can't. I have a school essay and a history project to do." Jane gave a shake of her head. She placed the flower pot on the patio table. Then her hands rested on her hips. "Listen if you don't come out here…you won't be hanging with any of your friends. I mean it." Charley nervously looked over at the back fence. The very fence that stood on the property line. Giving a barricade between their home and the one over that fence. Charley never felt at ease after that horrifying night when he was eight years old.

His brain suppressed the memory some. He still felt scared to even leave the house to sit in the back yard. His eyes moved from the fence to his awaiting mother. Jane gave him a displeased glare. "You know Charley." Charley tilled his head to the side. "What?" he got defensive. Jane walked over to the door. Opening it to get him out. "Come on." Charley threw up his hands in protest. "No. Please mom. I can't." Jane rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand. She pulled him outside with ease. Jane put on a face and sarcastically acted surprised. "Wow. You made it outside. Look! You still have your legs!" Charley felt humiliated by her outburst, but when his mother grabbed his hand and lead him out.

Charley suddenly felt less scared. A sickening thought hit him like a ton of bricks at that point. He forgot the safety of his mother. He quickly thought of a way to get them both back inside. "Mom. Come on. I need help with my project anyway." he tried to sound helpless and started to move toward the door. Jane smiled at his strange behavior. "Charley! This is getting old and ridiculous. You go out the front door just fine. You sit out on the porch and hang with your friends. Not once since your eighth birthday have I seen you walk out here. Now your out here. I had to pull you out of the house to do it. Now you want to bolt inside again. What happened to you? Nightmares?" Jane clasped her fingers together. Then she folded her arms over her chest. Waiting patiently. Never ever did they keep secrets from one another. Charley knew better. He wanted to explain, but his memory has become a blurry mess. The shock of what happened must have effected his train of thought. He could recall all the things he did that day, but when it came to that night. Everything got fuzzy.

Charley sighed. "I don't know. I don't like the backyard." he fibbed. Jane looked down at the bag of potting soil. She really wanted them to at least spend some more time together. Unfortunately her real-estate job has gotten in the way. Till this day, Jane believes her job has effected him to the point Charley has changed his behavior. This attitude has not gone down a good path. He almost got arrested for hanging with his friend Ed. The kid didn't sit well with Jane. Even their other friend Adam had better standards. Why? Might you ask. Well Jane could never forget the little stunt Ed pulled when he asked if they both would go with him to this abandoned warehouse by the river. The place is situated in an area where no one lurks. Maybe the occasional homeless individual, but other then that. Not a single soul steps near that place.

Ed brought them there to shoot fireworks. It was the Forth of July. When the first rocket fired. Sirens could be heard about a half mile down the dirt road which lead them there. Charley panicked. Including Adam, but Ed insisted they were not coming their way. Well the hope in that assertion dwindled away when a police cruiser pulled up along side the building. Ed, Adam, and Charley scrambled to the back of the abandoned building. They heard the cop holler. "Who ever is out there! I am Sheriff Smith and I am armed! Now come out nice and easy! Any attempts to escape and I will open fire!" Charley's eyes widen at Ed. Then they became accusing. "Brilliant. My mom is going to kill me and then you." he whispered. Ed adjusted his black rimmed glasses. "Well you decided to come along." Adam rolled his eyes. "Evil Ed brings us to a place of which he insisted. Now he's trying to say its our fault. Can't you ever stop being pushy?" he whispered at Ed. Smirking at the angry eyes Ed gave him because of the nick name. "Evil Ed" Ed huffed. "Don't call me that." He turned his head and raised his hands. "Shit." The cop had his firearm pointed at them. Adam raised his hands. Charley hesitated. "Great." he muttered to himself. Ed eyed him. The cop walked closer. "Hands on your head son." Charley complied and raised his hands.

All three were hand cuffed and the fireworks got confiscated. Not to mention they are all at the age of ten. The cop didn't book them, but he did have their parents called. Ed's family didn't take it well. Adam felt ashamed when his father walked in. Charley on the other hand was grounded till he turned eleven. Still after all that he did not revert back to his old cheerful self. His grandmother tried to figure him out on a few trips she planned. Jane didn't attend, but his grandmother wanted to see what he would do. From her assessment. He seemed alright. Charley walked around like the happy boy she remembered.

Jane just didn't understand it, but she hoped she'd get to the bottom of it soon. "Fine Charley. You don't like the backyard. You know I don't believe you. No, don't say it." she pointed a finger at him. "We need to communicate. I want to know what's going on? Are you drinking?" Charley's mouth dropped open. He quickly shouted. "No!" Jane scrutinized him. She did not want to push anymore buttons. "Alright. No more questions?" Charley stood silent. "Well then tell me why you won't come out here?" Charley had to do something. Lying isn't an option. He resorted to a half truth. "I came out here on the night of my birthday." Jane became confused. "Charley your birthday was three months ago." Charley sighed. "No my eighth birthday. I went out here when you slept on the couch. The sand box. Remember?" Jane couldn't believe her ears. Charley just continued his half explanation. "Well I came out here and I played in the sand box for a while. The moon was out…. so I could see some what. I heard something. When I went to find what it is. It appeared out of nowhere and I can't remember the rest. I know I was frightened. I do know…. I got back in the house and headed back to bed." he finished. Waiting to be yelled at or something along those lines.

Jane smirked. "You were so young at the time. Why would it bother you now?" Charley shrugged. "I don't know…. I just don't feel well being back here." Jane laughed. "Charley I wish you didn't go outside that day. I always wondered why you were like this. This whole time. I thought it had something to do with my job." Charley smiled at his mother's reaction. She walked to the potted plant and picked it up. Then Jane walked over to him and wrapped one arm around his shoulders. While she held the potted plant in her other arm. "Let's order something for dinner. I have a late meeting tonight." they both walked back inside. Charley did feel a bit better, but his mind still screamed to never go out there ever again.

Across the yard and over the fence. Someone stood near the dark kitchen window of the house directly behind The Brewster family home. The vampire who plagued Charley's dreams and thoughts for a good couple of years listened to every word spoken between mother and son. Jerry brought an apple to his lips and took a generous bite. The exchange he watched got his mind reeling. After all these long years. What is it that has got him wanting more from this kid and his mother? He found Charley's memory odd. Even his behavior brought interest to Jerry. He had been watching the kid for the years that followed their first encounter. Never did he bother the kid, but there is always that lingering suspicion that Charley would spill his secret. It never was his intention to expose himself. The kid showed up at the wrong moment.

Jerry did manage to vacate the neighborhood he currently lives in. That is, he feasted on everyone, but also introduced a few new members to the family. His tribe. The time has come and he would need to move his tribe to a new location. The cycle would begin once again. Suddenly a plan began to formulate in his head.

Just like that he decided on it. He will begin tonight. His eyes darkened and he shifted his gaze to the house directly next to the Brewster home. He delighted in the thought of meeting Mrs. Brewster. Jerry's hunger rose at the thought. He moved away from the window and waited for sun down.

Once the sun set. Jerry exited the vacated looking house he called his. With a determined stride. He walked over to the fence. In seconds he disappeared and then landed on the other side with ease. Jerry landed in a pouncing position. He then stood to his full height. Moving back into his determined stride, but with the hint of a predator in his movements. In a matter of seconds. He reached the Peary home. Walking to the back door and knocking gently. A shout and then a few hushed words echoed through the door. Jerry patiently waited, but his patience didn't hold up very well when it came to invading a mortals home. A certain technique needed to be used to enter their mediocre domain. As far as Jerry could remember. A curse had been placed on the village homes after a local witch found out about vampires. She forbad them from ever entering the grounds of a normal human.

Jerry and the rest of his tribe sought out the witch. She had become the main meal for a week. He remembered the feast they had and the screams that followed with it. Jerry wasn't the leader then, but knew the ignorance of the one who turned him. They should have threatened her life to lift the curse. Something Jerry would have put into action if he wasn't restricted. These poor decisions lead to the end of the leading vampire. When Jerry challenged the leader's orders and his wit. It started a war and finished with a newborn leading the tribe. Jerry had full rein over the whole vampire coven. Up until the last two hundred years. He stepped away from the main tribe and moved onto begin a new one some where else.

He did appoint some one else to take over for him in the main tribe. Now and then he does keep in contact. Lately that has become a rarity and not many know what happened to him.

Jerry's eyes looked about the area. Watching for any signs of interruption. The waiting soon ended when the back door opened. A young man and his wife stood at the door. Jerry looked at the Peary's. Now and then he would glance around. A smirk dawned his face, but they showed no smiles. "Who are you and why are you back here?" Mr. Peary questioned. His tone became defensive. Jerry knew the human's territorial instincts always kick in when someone invades their property or personal space. He can smell it in the air. His attention locked onto another intoxicating aroma. It filled the air fast. Jerry's hunger grew and he nearly snapped. He breathed deeply. Somehow Jerry held his composure.

He smelled the fear coming from Mr. Peary's wife. "I'm sorry. I had to jump the fence because one of our garbage bags went over the fence by accident. My son Charley tried to toss it like a ball. I would like to know if you could let me use your bathroom. I think I cut my arm when I climbed the fence." He pointed to his left sleeve. Mr. Peary saw a sticky wet patch. The sleeve stuck to Jerry's forearm. "Honey we have to get him some bandages. Let him inside. Next time tell Charley to not play around like that. You could have been seriously injured." Mrs. Peary said ushering him inside. She went to one of the cabinets and pulled out a first aid kit. Mr. Peary moved aside. "You better listen to her. I'll never hear the end of it." Jerry grinned at their hospitality. "Thank you. I wouldn't want to do that. My son has caused enough trouble as it is." Jerry laughed. Mr. and Mrs. Peary laughed with him. The fear emanating from Mrs. Peary died down some.

Jerry now had a little more control over his instincts and stepped inside. The smirk never left his face, but he didn't budge any further from the door once he got inside. "Now come over here so we can get a look at it." Mrs. Peary insisted. Jerry still didn't move. He smelled their nervous fear rise in the room. There is no holding back now. Mr. and Mrs. Peary gave each other strange looks when Jerry just closed his eyes. He relished the scents. "Mr. Brewster?" Jerry smirked at the name. "I'm not Mr. Brewster." he said as his eye lids slowly peeled open. Revealing a pair of extremely abnormal black eyes.

Mr. Peary gasped. Jerry moved at him like a cobra. Jerry grabbed Mr. Peary's collar. In a flash he sunk his teeth into the side of the man's neck. Jerry bit down deeper. More blood flowed out of the wound. All the while Mrs. Peary watched in a shocked horror until she heard a gut wrenching crack. The sound of Mr. Peary's neck cracking had her shrieking and she tried to run away. A flood of tears escaped her eyes at the sight of her husband dying. Jerry dropped the husband. Wiping the thick coat of blood from his mouth and chin. He slowly stalked after Mrs. Peary. She grasped a broom she pulled out of the closet. Holding onto it for dear life. She ran over to the front door and glanced back to see Jerry moving slowly toward her.

Jerry glanced around. "Why run? You won't get that far." Mrs. Peary fumbled with the locks and turned to face him. Jerry smiled licking his hand as he got even closer. "You know. Years ago. I helped build this development. I made sure not a sound could be heard through the walls." Mrs. Peary cried as his voice changed from a normal deep male voice. Then it became a deep inhuman tone of voice.

"This can't be happening." She softly said to herself clutching the broom stick. Trembling as he stood inches from her. "It is." he mocked as he took in the sensuous smell of her fear. Mrs. Peary trembled as he got even closer. He closed his eyes as he breathed her in. Mrs. Peary tightly closed her eyes. Hoping and wishing he would go away, but her prayers were not answered. She felt him nuzzle the side of her neck. Jerry's arms wrapped tightly around her. Jerry moved her head to the side. His fangs sharpened and he clamped down. Drinking every bit of her. Mrs. Peary cried, but her cries fell silent fast. She starred off into space. Until darkness took her away. Jerry pulled his head back. Swallowing the dark liquid. He dropped Mrs. Peary. Looked around the Peary home. Observing all the exits and entrances. He walked up the stairs. Sizing up the space of the rooms. Another plan started to form. Jerry stepped into the master bedroom.

Not reverting to his normal features. He spied through the side window. He got a full view of the Brewster home. Plus he saw a young Charley looking through a school history text book. Pen in one hand. Charley absentmindedly placed the pen between his teeth. When he pulled it out. Bite marks are present. Jerry smirked at seeing the kid act as if his world is safe. "Charley." he spoke deeply. Charley suddenly felt eyes on him and he turned his attention to the bedroom window he looked out sometimes. He took a gander at the Peary windows. The lights are out, but he couldn't shake the feeling. He rubbed his eyes and went back to his studies.


	3. No Longer Safe

Thank you for your kind words, favs, alerts. You all are the best. I am extremely sorry for another long wait.

Chapter 3 : No Longer Safe

"I'm not going to ask again Brewster." Adam laughed at Charley's clear stubborn attitude about the very popular Amy. She had not been a student of their school very long. Maybe four years, but she managed to work herself into people's hearts. Everyone is in awe of her. The girl's wanted to be just like her and the guy's just wanted her for her looks. Not once did they think of the person behind those pretty blue eyes. Adam and Ed proved their defiance of her. They held a grudge since they first met her. She blatantly picked on all three of them and it hit a nerve. Charley wasn't bothered that much. He blew it off and moved on. Like many other things that happened during his life. Some things still remained and not in a good way.

He leaned back in his orange school cafeteria chair. He did not give Adam the benefit of hearing him answer. "I not saying anything." he flatly stated. Eyeing them both. Ed groaned. "You can't be serious? You like her that much?" Charley felt like the sudden outsider. "Listen, you two can fester in your determined disagreement about Amy. I on the other hand have a question of my own to ask her." he stood up and walked away from his bickering friends. Adam gave a disapproving shake of his head. Ed just adjusted his glasses. Grabbing his bag and going straight to his locker. "Hey! Where you going?" Adam called from behind. He got to his feet and quickly followed. "I've got chemistry in ten minutes. I'm going to my locker first." Ed replied. Adam didn't say much after that, but decided on going to his locker as well. Charley had left the cafeteria and walked the halls hoping to at least to not on purposely bump into Amy. He had his mind on her for half the school year now. It all began with a simple group project for history class. Charley got picked as her partner to do a piece on the first civil war photographer. In that time he slowly fell for her. Amy's wall of popularity collapsed and she became a serious student around him. She took her school work as something very important.

This shined a whole new light on her. Even her personality changed. Charley didn't say much, but Amy didn't ignore him. "Charley how do you know so much about this stuff?" Charley shrugged as he clicked print and the many civil war photos slid out of the ink jet printer. "I don't know. I've read a lot on the subject before this became a class thing. I find certain parts of history interesting." Amy's eyebrows shot up. He reached out a hand so she could take the photos from him. "You know you are smarter then me, but I never try to deny myself the opportunity to try things. I'm not like my friends. Partying isn't a stable for me." Charley wanted to laugh. He thought that is what she always did in her spare time. He just kept his mouth shut and began browsing for other pictures and a biography on the photographer Robert Capa. His ears stayed focused on the things she said, but those things turned quiet fast. Charley did a double take to see what the problem is. To his surprise he found Amy smiling at him. "Thanks Charley for not running away when we were picked to work together." Charley blushed a little, but held his composer. "No problem Amy." he said a bit nervous. Amy just kept talking. "I think that's the first time I heard you speak my name." Charley's face went bright pink. "Um really?" Amy gave a nod as conformation of his neglect to call her by name. He couldn't even think of what he was even calling her. "Did I…." He began, but Amy cut him off. "No you only asked me questions and gave me papers on this project. We are only on our second day." Charley could hurl himself over a bridge at that point. His friends must be rubbing off on him. When ever they came across Amy and her bunch. They never referred to them by their names. It's more like you treat others like you want to be treated. Him and his friends did the same but applied it in the reverse.

Amy always had the top spot on their shit list for worst people in the world. Charley had an inkling she would slip back into her old ways after this little thing. She would never acknowledge him like this for the rest of his life. Yet, his inner feelings of admiration for her rose in so many ways. He wanted to cling to it and make this feeling more than a crush. Making it a reality isn't in the cards for him. Charley stayed silent. He couldn't think of anything else to say to her. Amy smirked at his awkward behavior. His silence said something. She guessed he liked her in someway, but do to their unfriendly past. Amy didn't want to push it. So she got back to working on the project. Charley wished she didn't stop speaking. He knew he must have said or done something wrong. She started ignoring him again. He's right. Amy slipped back into her old self faster then he expected.

The memory of them together for that brief moment stirred his feelings to dive in again. He just hoped that feeling sprung to life once more. He dropped his head and moved to turn right at the end of the hallway. "Hey!" a voice yelled and Charley looked up quickly. He stopped in his tracks at the sight of his dear Amy. Blond hair perfectly cut to her shoulders. Her hip hugger black jeans matched her light pink and black blouse. Amy grinned at the fact they almost smacked into each other. She wanted to laugh but Charley's shocked expression stopped her dead in her tracks. "Charley?" she asked a bit concerned. Charley snapped out of his daze at her exterior and looked up into her big blue eyes. Her smile melted his heart at seeing him. "You alright? We didn't hit each other." she said in sort of mocking way. She tried to make him do something. Maybe laugh at how odd the situation had become. Charley managed to half smile back. "I'm sorry, I'm just thinking." Amy rocked from side to side. Patiently waiting. "Thinking about what?" Charley's mind went into over drive. 'She's actually listening to me. Amy cares?" he thought. Confusion flooded his mind, but he pushed on. His chance is here. He wouldn't want to screw it up now.

Amy didn't even attempt to walk away. She stayed put. Charley bit his lip for a moment. "I've…..I've been wanting to ask you a question." Amy's eyebrows popped up and she waited. Knowing from past experience, guys kind of get nervous around her when they want to ask something. She would usually interrupt to give them the signal she didn't want to hear or she was not interested. This time, Amy would stop being the stuck up girl everyone disliked. She wanted Charley to see that other side of her. Charley found her patients even more uncomfortable. 'Would she storm away?' he panicked in thought. He thought otherwise and blurted his question. "Amy would you go out with me sometime?" Charley felt his cheeks heat up. Amy's smile grew more and his heart sank along with it. Amy stepped over and grabbed his hands. "Charley. I'd love to." Amy confirmed. His worst fear just got abolished. He blinked a few times. Thinking he heard wrong. "Really?" Amy signaled with a nod and the sinking feeling of his heart took a sharp turn. It soared at the idea of going out with the girl he could never forget.

It didn't dawn on him that she grabbed his hands until he came back down to earth. This time his heart skipped a beat. "Did you have a place in mind?" Amy asked with the smile still etched on her face. Charley shrugged. "I never thought beyond asking you." he laughed. Amy giggled. "You were that scared?" Charley nodded and said. "Yes. I thought you would most likely say no and call me a nerd." Amy laughed at his possible idea of her opinion. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck. She did not give a care if anyone saw them. The closer she got, the more he wanted to fall on his knees in disbelief. They looked into each others eyes. "I wanted to go out with you silly. I didn't think you wanted to go out with me." Charley delightedly laughed at their sort of similar thoughts.

Amy hugged him. "Lets meet at your house." Charley's eyes grew wide. "If that's alright." Amy threw in quick. Charley didn't hesitate. "Sure. My mom would like to meet you. You alright with that?" Amy unhooked her arms. "Charley believe me. I have not met anyone who'd be willing to do that. Your answers have surprised me. I'll see you tonight. Meet me after your last period." She gripped his hand and then stood on the tips of her toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. Then gave him a wink and turned to leave. Charley, stunned beyond belief as he watched her walk away. He placed a hand on his cheek. 'I feel like one of those guys in a chick flick.' he thought with a laugh. "Last period." he repeated with anticipation. Feeling like this day is the best he ever had. He walked to class forgetting about his friends' disdain for the girl of whom just won his heart. Today is his day.

Hours later, Charley walked out the school entrance. Adam and Ed would meet him at his house too. He heard a honk from a nearby car, but he didn't pay any attention to it. When it sounded once more. Charley looked around and spotted a lime green convertible Volkswagen bug parked in the parking lot. An arm waved his way and Charley could only guess who it is. "Hey! Over here!" Amy yelled. Mark and his buddy caught the exchange. Watching Charley Brewster walk over to Amy. Someone he's been trying to get with since she arrived at their school. "Why is Brewster talking to her?" he asked to no one in particular. "I don't know Mark." Mark wanted to beat the hell out of Charley. If Amy had plans to date Charley. Mark knew he didn't have a chance in hell.

Charley stood near the passenger door. "You realize I'm going to die tomorrow." he joked. Amy looked around. "They don't think for me Charley." He nodded. "Your right." he opened the door and got in. "Where's your house?" she asked clicking the stick shift into drive. Charley's eyebrows rose at the question. "Um you know the development down by the…" Amy immediately remembered. "I know where that is. Jennie lives over there." Charley didn't say much after that. They were on the road for about fifteen minutes. Pulling up to his street. Amy parked her car across from the house he pointed to. "Wow." is all she uttered. Charley smirked at her genuine awe. "What? Isn't Jennie's house the same?" Charley asked. Amy replied "No. Her parents bought a smaller home about two blocks from here." They got out of the car and walked over to the open garage. Jane Brewster stood next to the SUV filled with for sale signs. A clip board in hand. She seemed to be counting something off, because she would use her fingers occasionally.

Amy glanced over at a nervous looking Charley. "Well? Um are you alright?" Charley's gaze turned from his mom to a concerned Amy. "Yea….I'm fine…..I'm just…..I've never done this before. You know um I've never been with anyone prior to now." Amy couldn't believe her ears. "Are you serious?" All she got in return for a answer is a node. A hand clasped over her mouth which soon went to the top of her chest. She gasp in mock disbelief. "Really?" Charley caught on to her act. "Yes. I've never went out with a girl before." Amy giggled. "Relax. This will be another thing I like about you." she stepped over and grabbed his arm. They walked together hand in hand.

Charley's nerves seemed to ease up when they reached his mom. She saw them coming and put her clip board down. Grabbing a sign and placing it in the front yard of the former Peary home. Sudden confusion set over Charley and he forgot to introduce Amy. He began with a question about his neighbors instead. "Mom what happened to the neighbors?" Jane finished securing the sign. Placing her hands on her hips she waved at them. "I don't know Charley. My boss got a letter in the mail. It said they had to move suddenly. Sold their house about three months ago. Anyway, what are we doing for your sixteenth birthday? Before you answer, who is this young lady on your arm?" Jane looked at the two of them. It reminded her of her past relationship with Charley's father.

"Mom this is Amy. Amy this is my mom Jane Brewster." Charley introduced them. "Nice to meet you Amy. Have you known my son long?" Jane began her mom interrogation questions. Charley rolled his eyes. "Mom!" Jane smirked at his reaction. "Charley let me get to know your girlfriend." Charley blushed. Amy let the moment pass for a second before plunging in and answering the many questions Jane had in mind.

Some time went by and after the twenty questions. Amy, Charley, and Jane had dinner. During the whole time Amy came over. Not one of his friends stopped over like they promised. Not even a phone call or text message. Charley took it as a sign they got word of his drive with Amy. He would hear a lot about it in the morning. As the night progressed he simply bid Amy a good night. In turn she gave him his first kiss. It was soft and memorable. Charley felt like he's on cloud nine. Once Amy left grinning from ear to ear. Everything went perfect on their first night together. Well his mom sort of became the third wheel, but he knew this was not the end.

Charley watched Amy drive off, but he spotted someone running across the street toward the Peary home. He watched as whoever it is made it to the side of the house and disappeared from sight. Stepping off his front porch. His curiosity kicked in and he decided to follow. He looked from side to side. Checking for any one who could be watching. Glad no one is around, he cautiously walked the side of the Peary home. Once in the back yard he didn't see a soul. Charley went for the back door. Turning the knob to see if the place is even open. When he heard the click. The door opened slightly. "Odd." he whispered to himself. He peered inside. He couldn't see a thing. Charley ducked down and slowly entered. Looking around as he closed the door behind himself. Still he could barely make out the inside of the house with the minimal light coming from outside.

His head snapped up when he heard a small crash in the front of the house. Charley stayed on the his knees and moved toward the crash. "Damn it." a hushed voice hissed. Charley hesitated, but moved toward the area anyway. He didn't want anyone vandalizing the house after the Peary's left. Finding out they left bothered Charley. He wondered why they would just get up and walk out. Maybe he would be able to find answers in their house. He moved out of the kitchen and into the dinning room. He stopped when the floor creaked. "Who's there?" a shaky voice called out. Charley listened carefully. He knew that voice. "Adam?" "Charley?" Adam spoke with relief. "What the hell are you doing here? You have to leave." Adam warned. "I could say the same for you." Charley snapped back. "Have you lost it? Where's Ed?" Adam stood up. His hand found the object that tripped him. He it picked up. "Why the hell is a broom on the floor?" Charley stood up as well and walked over to him. "Who cares. Lets get the hell out here before my mom goes nuts." Adam tossed the broom to the side and gave Charley a grave look. Even though they could barely see one another in the living room. "I can't. I'm look for something or more like someone." Charley's brows scrunched up. Puzzled by his friends strange behavior. "Who…what are you talking about? The Peary's are gone man. No one is here." Adam didn't seem to be listening. "Charley you don't understand." Charley and Adam could not finish their conversation. Something fell over in the room above them.

They both looked up. "Is Ed up there?' Charley whispered. "No." Adam whispered back. Voice shaking. "What's going on Adam?" Before Charley could receive an explanation. Charley moved away to stand next to Adam. The crash followed with something moving along the floor above them. It went silent for a moment. Until the echo of slow footsteps going down the stairs had their heads snapping in that direction of the house. Charley felt his whole body shake with fear. Both watched, frightened of what it is. Charley had a feeling Adam knew. Suddenly the creaking stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

A eerie silence flooded the room. They could not see, but a hungry Jerry inhaled at the foot of the stairs. One new scent filled his nostrils and made his thirst rise, but another scent. A familiar scent invaded his senses and he had to control himself. His eyes went black as ebony. In fluid movements, Jerry leaned over the rail and spotted his two intruders. Charley trembled like he did when he was a child. The teen blinked and starred at the ground. He then looked over at the other unknown teen. Well he isn't relatively unknown to Jerry. His ears did pick up on a name. "Adam." he spoke it to himself with a hushed voice. Jerry stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself. This moment would either rekindle a memory Charley suppressed or his mind really did forget that easily.

Dressed in black and almost hidden by the darkness of the house. Jerry quietly walked over to the two young men. He made sure they couldn't see him, so he avoided the floor. Walking the ceiling. He came over to Adam. Dropping to the ground lightly. Adam still tried to listen to see if anything is around. He turned his head to his right and a growl roared in his ear. Adam panicked and screamed. He went for the door. Charley felt Adam's hand push at his chest. Sending him into the wall and landing near the broom. Charley winced. He saw Adam bolt from the house and take off to the other side of the street. Leaving the door to swing on its hinges. Charley really hated him. 'What the hell is his problem?' he thought. Trying to stand. His back ached from the impact. He froze when the swinging door swung closed. It was not the wind. Charley knew since he watched the news sometime this morning before school.

He heard the creaking again and braced himself. His fear that has haunted him since he was five lingered in his system. He couldn't place it for a while, but he came to the conclusion it had something to do with his father and his alcohol abuse. The fights that occurred with his mother had become cemented in his five year old mind. Till this day he could recall every moment. He never liked delving into it ever.

Jerry watched him and kneeled down in front of the teen. It seemed just like yesterday when they met in the backyard. Jerry inhaled Charley's intoxicating scent. The fear rolled off him like waves. It made it hard to decide on what to do with Charley. He decided on one thing. He would have to let Charley know of his unchanging existence. His vampirism came out. Changing a few things about his features. Those features might jog the teen's memory. He clasped his hands together. Leaning on his knees with his elbows. "Charley." he calmly said. At first Charley didn't move a muscle. He almost stopped breathing. Jerry waited and then watched as Charley's eyes snapped open. He knew the kid remembered him right then and there. Despite the small annoying aches. Charley stood up fast and went for the front door too. Jerry moved more quickly. He stopped him by grabbing his hand and forcing him to sit on the floor. "You do remember. You know Charley things will not be the same. Not for you." Jerry teased with his mocking tone. Charley tensed. "I thought…" he began, but the words never came out. He wouldn't look at the vampire. The one he inwardly feared and forgotten.

Jerry stood up. "I'm surprised Charley. Really I am. You've managed to forget all this time. I noticed your behavior change after that night. Your mom didn't take it well. She still shows signs." Charley didn't avoid looking up at him this time. The vampire smirked at his confidence. "You are brave when you want to be." Charley trembled with fear. "What do you want?" Jerry stepped over to the window. Pulling the blinds down a bit. "Wanting anything from anyone doesn't apply to me. What I always want is survival. I've lived for many years Charley. Long years and with each passing decade. I need. I need to add numbers to my kind Charley." He spoke watching an upset Jane Brewster standing outside her house. Talking on her cell. Jerry stepped back from the window. Blinds snapping back in place once his hand moved away. "You'll see Brewster." Charley slowly stood up. "I'm not going to be like you." Jerry laughed. "If you don't. You and everyone you know and love." The way Jerry said love made Charley's stomach twist in knots.

"Stay away from them." Charley stated. He didn't want to see anyone get hurt. He didn't know what Jerry could do. Jerry leaned against the wall near the front door. "What are you going to do Charley? You can't kill me. Your friends on the other hand. They are all asking for it." Charley thought of Adam. 'Ed too?' his mind wondered. Jerry felt his hunger grow and he didn't want this conversation to keep going. If it did, Charley wouldn't exist any more. Jerry will be paying a visit to some of these teens tonight and every other night till his ranks grew. "You can leave Charley, but don't plan on leaving the city. Things may get worse." he warned. "You told me we wouldn't meet in the future." Jerry stepped toward him. Sniffing the air around them. "Your fear didn't help the situation Charley. It's lingered for years. It lingers now." Charley swallowed hard. "Leave Charley. Now." he pressed. Charley cautiously moved away from him and went for the door. Bolting out of the place like the floor would cave under his feet.

Charley went straight to his house. Before he could even go inside. He found his mother standing near the garage. Cell phone pressed to her ear. Charley took a look behind him. Catching a glimpse of the vampire watching. Charley walked slowly over to his mother. Trying to keep his cool. "Mom?" Jane looked up. Hand rubbing her left cheek. "Charley." her voice cracked. "I'll talk to you later Linda." she hung up the phone. "Mom what's wrong?" Jane bit her upper lip. "Your father came to the house tonight. Where were you anyway?" her anger suddenly flared. He could see a hand print in red on her cheek. Charley brushed the question off. He wanted to know why his relatively nonexistent dad showed up tonight. "Mom why was he even here?" Jane looked away from her son. Eyes looking out to no where in particular. She seemed deep in thought. "Charley he came demanding money. He said since I don't have any right now. He'll be back in a week. You wouldn't believe how he looked if you saw him. I doubt you would even remember what he really looked like. You were five when he took off." Charley wouldn't admit it, but he did remember things. The screaming above all of it never left his mind.

"Mom he can't do that. I'm calling the police the next time he comes here. Next time I won't be out of the house. I promise." he said to reassure her. His mom nodded and a small smile sprouted on her worn, hurt, and upset face. "Thank you Charley." He hugged his mom and led her back into there home. Charley opened their front door. Watching his mom go inside. He took another glance at the house next to theirs. His fears of his dad over the years didn't even compare to his fears of the vampire Jerry next door. When Charley looked over to see if Jerry had been anywhere watching. He flinched seeing Jerry blatantly looking their way. This time not hidden in the house. Jerry must have come out of the house when he helped his mother inside. Jerry leaned on the porch railing. Apple in hand. Taking a generous bite. Charley could only imagine that same generous bite being taken out of him. Jerry waved at Charley and took another bite. Charley just moved back inside and locked the door. His heart pounded. 'Will this ever end? I have my friends at school causing trouble over the girl I like. How am I suppose to go out with her now? I have my no good father making uninvited visits to our house and to top off this list of horrible events. I have a living horror story next door. What possibly can go wrong from here?' Charley thought as he moved to the kitchen to help his mother make coffee. It's late, but this always made her feel better. "Mom I'm getting ice for your cheek." Jane froze for a second. "You can see it?" Charley grabbed a hand towel and opened the freezer. Grabbing a handful of ice cubes from the tray. After creating a makeshift icepack. He passed it to his mom. "You don't want your clients probing for answers as to why you look like that." Jane didn't say anything. She placed the icepack on her sore cheek. "I'm sorry mom." Jane eyed her son. "It's not your fault. I'm filing for a restraining order first thing in the morning." Charley sighed.

Jerry wandered the neighborhood and found Adam's house. The kid's fear left a trail. Almost like bread crumbs. He walked up to their front door. Knocking first and waiting patiently. The door opened and he is greeted by Adam's mother. "Hi how can I help you?" Jerry gave his signature smirk. "I would like to speak with Adam. Charley's friend. My neighbor swears he broke their second floor window with a baseball. I'm just here to clear the air." Adam's mom seemed pissed, but called for Adam to come down stairs. "Come in, oh I'm sorry. What's your name again?" "Jerry Dandridge. I'm Charley's uncle." he told her as she stepped aside granting him entry. "Oh I see." she remarked as Adam came down the stairs. Clearly displeased with having to descend the stairs once more. His thoughts dwelled on Charley. He feared for his life and hoped the vampire didn't get him. Jerry noticed the worry on the teens face.

Adam's thought's froze when his eyes landed on the man or vampire he now feared. "Charley's uncle Jerry wants some answers from you Adam." his mother spoke. She seemed mad about something. Adam didn't understand, but he could only guess the vampire gave a story so good it got him in hot water. He didn't take his eyes off Jerry. 'So that's his name?' he thought. "What did I do?" he looked to his mother. Trying to appear as if the vampire had no influence over him. No signs of distress. She began to say something, but Jerry cut her off. "You've been stalking me." Adam's mother looked puzzled. She stood there watching her son and Jerry. "Adam what's he talking about? That's not what you told me Mr. Dandridge." her anger shifted to Jerry. He continued and didn't pay any attention to her. "Well I've been doing the same. Minus Charley Brewster. You and Ed are going to have to deal with the consequences." Adam stepped backward up the stairs. Jerry's eyes became large black pools in seconds. Adam turned on his heal and headed for any room. Jerry watched him and turned to Adam's mother. She let out the most gut wrenching scream. She watched Jerry transform into his true vampire self. Jerry let out a loud growl and chaos ensued.


	4. Lurking Danger

I am truly sorry, but I am very thankful for all your comments/favs/follows. Thank you. I never get this much praise ever. Usually I get the most harsh criticism from unfriendly readers. You are all kind with your response. I give you praise for being that way. I never wanted to abandon this story, but with a little writers block and some unexpected things happening in my life. I had to step away for long while. Much too long. Now with out further waiting. Here we go again.

Chapter 4 : Lurking Danger

"Jane!" some one yelled outside the Brewster household. Charley who had been sleeping as best as he could, opened his eyes wide. His heart raced and he heard another drunken scream from outside. "Jane! Open up!" Charley knew who it is and wished the person would disappear, but he would never receive such peace. Even with a restraining order. His father some how managed to get near their home.

Sitting up in bed. Charley swung his legs to get off the bed. Standing to walk over to his window. The thought of even looking out his window gave him chills. When another loud bang against the front echoed through the house. Charley decided against his fear and took a chance to see out his window. Pushing the curtain aside. He could not see anything. Since the porch roof got in the way. His eyes traveled to his bedside clock. 1:00 a.m. He groaned.

"Why is he here?" Charley breathed. He heard some noise below, but before he could look down and see. Something across the way caught his eye. Charley gasped and took a step back from the window. A partially seen Jerry leaned against the window frame in the second floor room of the house across the way.

His black eyes looked on unblinking and Charley's heart sped up. Charley watched Jerry's head tilted down. Charley's insides screamed to move and get to his dad. Looking from Jerry's position to the area Jerry now had an eye on. He didn't know what to do. Charley blinked and looked back up to find no Jerry in sight.

Charley feared his father, but knew right off the bat Jerry is up to something. Fearing the vampire surpassed everything else possibly frightening in his life. Hearing more noise downstairs, Charley fled his room and took off as fast as he could down the flight of stairs. When he reached the end of the stairs, his feet took him to the back door. He opened it and stepped outside. Looking everywhere for his father. All noises ceased in his pitch black backyard.

Fearing the worst, Charley listened for any signs his dad would be showing his lowlife face. Five minutes passed and nothing made a sound. That is until he heard a bone chilling crack. Then something dropping with a heavy thud nearby.

Charley's heart fell. Filling with more fear and worry, Charley turned on his heel and proceeded to go back into the house as quick as he could.

"Charley." he heard his name come from the darkness behind him. He froze upon hearing it come from the voice he knew more than his own fathers.

Two weeks ago his mother had been slapped in the face by his drunk dad. Thankfully the swelling lasted for about five hour. Now, two weeks later, his mother had to go out of town. Real-estate related business. Which was a good thing. She needed some time to herself and at least she didn't have to deal with his dad.

Almost ever night he would come by and bang on their front door. Waking Charley. Charley never answered and waited for his old man to give up and go on his way. Some nights he wouldn't. That is until this evening.

Breathing deeply. His fear not helping him in any way. Flinching when he heard Jerry's voice from his current proximity. "You know Charley. I like to hunt, but this was too easy. I should thank you." Jerry laughed. Charley turned to try and see the vampire. He jumped back when he saw Jerry next to him.

A smirk dawned the vampires face and Charley moved away from him to get back in the house.

Jerry allowed him, but slowly moved toward the open door and a terrified Charley standing safely on the other side of its threshold. Smirking still as he came closer. "Adam had that same intoxicating fear Charley. His family isn't vacationing right now. I'm sure the school is wondering where he could possibly be, but I'm sure your other friend knows as well. Don't worry. He's safe. His family. Well lets just say. My family needs to be fed Charley." Jerry's smirk fell. Face deadly serious.

"You killed him? Didn't you?" Charley whispered. He wasn't comfortable mentioning his father. It brought back bad memories. Locking eyes with the vampire to get some definite answer. He watched for the first time looking at the vampire. Now that Jerry can be seen a bit clearly with the glow of the kitchen light. He watched horrified as the vampire's face revert back to human features. Charley's mind rolled with all kinds of crazy ideas. 'Was that the farthest he can take the transformation or did Jerry hide his true form? Is this Jerry's true form? Does it hurt? Oh lord I never want to experience that.' he thought watching. Eyes never blinking the whole time.

Jerry looked away. Eyes darting about. Looking for any signs of interruption.

Then he locked eyes with the teen he watched grow up. "Yes Charley." Charley looked away. A nervous fear etched the teens eyes. "I know you fear me Charley, but your fear grew more when he arrived." Charley still kept his gaze else where.

Listening to the vampire's abnormal senses. The knowledge of his fear made him more uncomfortable and exposed. Even to this predator. "Charley." His name uttered from Jerry's mouth. He slowly met the vampire's eyes. Black ounce more. "You remember that night don't you. You remember every detail. It seems it kept you in place. Your old man had something to do with that I'm sure. You didn't run from me that night because of how he had treated you. Maybe it's everyone you have come into contact with. Maybe your dear mother had an influence." he pointed one clawed finger his way.

Charley felt the weight of his words. Felt how true they are. Seeing hurt for the first time spring to Charley's eyes. Jerry slowly stepped backwards away. He knew he hit a nerve with the teen. Keeping his eyes on him the whole time. "Sleep well Charley." he finished with a smirk. Evaporating into the darkness of the back yard. Not bothering to turn on the backyard light. Charley closed the door. Locking it and walking away slowly.

A single tear fell down his cheek. He knew his father caused much heart ache, but he didn't want him to be murdered or otherwise. Charley knew what will become of his father and he now knew there is some hope for Adam. In a sense, Adam is still alive, but under the influence of Jerry. He's sure of that now.

Ed would be next. If only Charley knew some way of stopping the vampire. He wished there would be something. Walking back up the stairs, back to his room, and sitting down on his bed. His mother would be back tomorrow. She will have no knowledge of what has transpired. This will be another haunting thing to invade Charley's life.

Charley laid back down on his twin size bed and closed his eyes. A few more stray tears slipped out. Jerry is making his life a living hell and he will have to face it all alone.

The following morning, Charley awoke to a honking outside and then a clanging of car keys. Followed by the front door opening and then closing. "Charley! I'm back!" his mother yelled from downstairs. Groaning from the most uncomfortable sleep he ever had. Charley sat up. Rubbing his eyes and feeling the dry trails of tears he'd shed from last night.

He pushed the covers off himself and took off toward the bathroom. He cleaned his face. Taking a shower, got dressed, and ready for school. The smell of breakfast came from down stairs. He descended the stairs and found his mother hovering over a frying pan and making bacon.

"Hi mom." he greeted. She looked over her shoulder. Then turned back to the pan. Switching the flame off and turning to the island to deposit the bacon on each of their plates. Charley liked the atmosphere of being around his mom. Yet, the look on her face demolished that feeling and she is eyeing him with concern. "You realize on the day I left for this major housing meeting. Your friend Ed left ten messages on the answering machine." she waited for him to say something.

Charley looked like a dear caught in the headlights. When he didn't start talking, his mother continued. "Charley! Two weeks later and he's left like thirty or more messages. He really wants to talk to you. What's going on? I know I didn't like Ed in the past and you two have been really good friends since grade school, but this isn't like you to ignore him. You have to come to a decision already. Be friends with Ed or tell him you can't be friends, but don't decide on ignoring him." she scrutinized him. Charley shrugged, taking a piece of bacon from his plate.

"I don't know what to say mom. He's gotten really weird lately and I just don't want to talk to him. Plus he hates Amy." Jane couldn't disagree there. "He should let it be already." she said turning to the sink and putting the pan in the dish water.

"Anyway, do something about it Charley. I had to erase all his messages this morning and no I didn't take a listen." she finished. Scooping a spoon full of eggs from a bowl and placing some on his plate. "Eat up." she said. Charley began eating away at his breakfast. This little moment made him feel sort of normal. Well as normal as things could be. Last night came crashing back once his mother left the room.

He felt slightly sick to his stomach. Looking down at his plate. Charley stood up and walked passed his mother in the living room. "Mom can you save my plate for later. I'm not all that hungry right now." he said as he left the house. Jane sighed. "What's wrong with him now?" she said to herself.

Waiting outside for Amy. Charley's eyes looked at the house next to his. A dark red truck parked in the drive way. Charley felt even more sick. Too distracted by the idea of Jerry moving in. He didn't hear Amy call for him the first two times. "Charley! Come on!" she said waving him over. The girls laughed. Amy could see Charley's pale complexion. Charley walked over to her car. Her smile fell and concern read loud and clear on her face. "What's wrong Charley?' she asked. Taking a few glances passed Charley's shoulder. Looking at the vacant house next to his.

"Nothing. Just not feeling all that well." he explained. Taking one more glance over his shoulder and then he got into the car. He sort of smiled at her. Sitting in the passenger seat. She half smiled back at him. Amy didn't want to push the issue, so she hit the gas and drove away.

Heading off to school like everything is normal. Except Charley's friends have become quite different lately. Instead of hanging with his typical old friends. Charley began hanging with Amy's click. This happened about a week ago.

Charley wanted to some how avoid getting Ed killed. He simply stopped any form of contact. He began the slow process of distancing himself and avoiding Ed at all costs.

Either this is a mistake on his part or he could be doing the right thing. He just needed to rely on his instincts. Even though he planted a wedge between him and Ed. It has also left a sore spot. An unbelievable turn in their friendship.

Adam's disappearance and the conversation the following morning had made things even worse.

Ed harassed Charley all morning. He needed to discuss what went on in the house. The house Jerry the vampire now occupies.

"Hey! I need to talk to you man." Ed followed Charley down the hall. They both had homeroom together so Charley had no way of getting out of talking to Ed. He didn't want to discuss Jerry. If any information slipped that he knew Jerry before his friends found out about the monster next door. Ed would make a horrific scene in the school. Probably have him and Ed locked up for this all too insane story about a blood sucking vampire in the neighborhood.

'That would go well.' Charley thought to himself. 'My mother would go ballistic.' Another thing that had been bothering Charley since last night is how did they both some how find out about Jerry. Ed would be the only on to explain, but at this point Charley wouldn't be able retrieve that information.

If he even started asking questions. Ed would definitely become suspicious.

Ed grabbed Charley's arm to get his attention. "Chuckles I'm not kidding. Adam never came by my house this morning. You have to tell me what went on in that house." Ed pressed. He managed to stop Charley from taking off on him. They both stared at each other in the hallway. Ed hard pressed to get to find out why Adam suddenly disappeared, or so they thought. Charley hesitant on diving into the details.

"Come on Charley. You know something." he whispered harshly. Occasionally looking at passing students. Hoping they didn't listen.

Charley rubbed his face. Stressed from last night. "Listen. Some crazy homeless guy scared the shit out of Adam. I took off out the back door. The same way I got in. End of story." Charley got defensive and turned to walk away, but Ed caught him before he could. "Your lying. I know you both met him last night."

Charley put on a face. Acting like Ed just lost it. "What are you talking about? Listen I got to go. We're late already. Adam has to be alright Ed. He will most likely be back in school tomorrow. Now are we done with this?" Charley asked. Shrugging out of his grip. Ed let go. Giving Charley a hate filled stare. "No. We're not finished. Adam is in trouble Charley. He's missing." Charley waved him off and proceeded to class.

That was the last time they really spoke to each other, but suddenly his phone went off. He walked next to Amy. Digging out his phone to see who left him a text message. Charley's eyes shot open at the message.

**From : Ed**

**I'm going back in that house tonight Brewster. You know something. Avoiding me was too obvious. Either your with me on this, or you really do know something and your hiding it. You want to stop me. Let's talk. Tonight. 8:00 o'clock.**

Charley wanted to toss his phone at the wall. He couldn't believe his friends. They should have stayed away from Jerry. Now he would have to confess his secret.

Later in the day. Amy and Charley parted ways at his house. Charley gave her a kiss goodbye. "You sure you're alright Charley?" she asked. She had been concerned for him all day. "You're not acting like yourself." Charley gave her a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine. I think I need some sleep anyway." he said giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Okay. I'll see you in the morning." she smiled. Charley gave her a kiss on the cheek and stepped back so she could drive away.

Turning around and walking toward the porch stairs. His mother called out to him. "Hey! Come over here. I want you to meet the new neighbor." Charley looked up at the sky. Wondering exactly what time it is. He was so caught up in his day that it never dawned on him that Jerry could possibly walk around on a dark cloudy day.

He turned in to the direction of his mothers voice. Charley found her smiling and standing next to a black t-shirt and blue jeans wearing Jerry. He and the vampire locked eyes for a second. Charley slowly walked toward them. Feeling like this moment couldn't possibly be happening.

"Charley I want you to meet our new and unexpected neighbor." she turned her gaze to Jerry. "My boss didn't mention you moving in so quickly." Charley noticed her puzzlement. Jerry smirked. Arms folded to his chest. Charley watched as he came to stand next to his mother, but kept his eyes glued to the floor.

Jerry's eyes moved from Jane's eyes to her sons bowed head. Jane didn't even notice. She waited for his answer. He made like he struggled to find the words. "I kind of talked your boss into giving me access sooner then waiting a few months. I work in construction and this place is perfect for dealing with my job right now." he said with a laugh. "I'm sorry Charley. Hi." Jerry greeted like this is there first ever meeting.

Charley looked up at him and hesitated taking his hand. When he grasped Jerry's hand. Jerry winked and kept his acting like a normal human being going. "Strong grip he got there. Get that from your old man?" he said releasing Charley's hand. Charley felt a shiver run down his spine. Jerry winking at him was one thing, but bringing up his father after last night. Charley wanted to throw up. He turned his head away and Jane noticed his quiet behavior.

Jane awkwardly grinned at Jerry. "Sorry. His father is a sore subject. We don't talk about him much." she said trying to make light of the situation. Charley never acted this way when his father was brought up before in other conversations. Something must be going on with him and she needed to know. Breakfast became her first signal.

Jerry watched Charley look at the ground or anywhere else, but them. Jane continued talking. "His father left us when he was five." she lowered her voice. "Alcoholic." Jerry nodded. "I'm sorry to hear about that. Well Charley, If you need a man to talk to I'm right next store." Charley looked up at him. He couldn't believe Jerry would have the nerve to say that. Yet, this didn't really shock him. Jerry isn't all that human.

Charley could see passed the act and can tell Jerry likes to play with his food literally, or entertain himself by tormenting and mocking what he has his eyes on him. Right now Jerry is enjoying himself. Watching Charley squirm and probably smell some of his fear in the process.

A ring from his cell interrupted this playful conversation and Charley had no choice but to answer. Before he took off into the house he quickly said. "Nice meeting you Jerry. I have to take this." Jerry smirked. "Any time." Charley worried for his mother, but Ed became more of an issue now.

Once inside the house, Charley pressed to answer the phone and Ed picked up. "I know you know something. Ready to spill your guts Brewster?" Charley sighed. "I could say the same for you Ed."

Ed gritted his teeth. "Fine. Adam's house. Right now." his anger flared. Charley hated this. "Fine." Right at that moment Jane walked back into the house.

His friend hung up the phone and Charley had a gut feeling Jerry heard their conversation. "Isn't he great?" Jane smiled thinking about Jerry. Charley looked at her. "Don't tell me you like him?" Jane smiled devilishly. "Charley does it matter. I have not dated in years and we were talking about going out some where….some time soon." she grinned from ear to ear. Horrified, Charley gave a negative shake of his head. "No. You just met him. I just met him. Mom you don't know who this guy really is." he tried to reason with her.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Please Charley. I'm a grown woman and he's a grown man. I can handle a full grown man." Charley rolled his eyes. 'If you only knew mom. This guy is not a man. He's not even human.' his thought.

This worried Charley. Jerry never once tried to enter their home. What if Jerry is trying to gain access by conning his mother into letting him in. 'Why didn't he try that with me? Maybe it is because I know what he is?' he thought about it. He had to make sure his mother didn't fall for Jerry's tricks.

"Can't you just hold off till you get to know each other? At least don't let him in the house until you are absolutely certain he's a good guy." Charley tried to reason. Jane sighed. "I know what this is. You have not had a man in your life this whole time and now you're concerned. I know this is different….." he cut her off. "Mom please. I can deal with the changing family ties. I just don't want you to get hurt again." Jane walked over and hugged him. "Alright. I'll take this slow."

Another ring from his phone went off and Charley gasped. "I got to go." Jane released him from the hug and eyed him suspiciously. "Where?" Charley shrugged. "Adam's"

Jane smirked. "Fine. At least you are getting along with one of your friends." Charley nodded. "I hope so." Then he turned and went for the door.

Once outside, Charley cautiously walked passed Jerry's new home. Seeing the truck sitting there. Just like before. Out of the corner of his eye. He thought he saw someone standing a good distance away. When he looked to see if the person is there. He found no one.

Shaken, Charley walked at a faster pace up the street. He could feel someone following him. He thought he's just paranoid, but he knew better. He knows Jerry is following him and Ed will not have a chance. "I leading him to him." Charley spoke quietly to himself. Which he is sure Jerry heard.

After what seemed like a half and hour of walking, or more like Charley slowing his pace down. He finally reached Adam's house with a disgruntled Ed sitting on the front porch stairs. "Where the hell have you been?" Ed fumed. Charley hesitated. Ed stood. "Pour your guts Charley. I'm waiting." Ed pushed. Charley rubbed his hands. "You first. Why were you two there?" Ed began to pace. Charley knew he's angry and pacing was to some how keep himself in line.

"We were goofing off one night. Adam and I were walking down the street behind your house. I had my camera phone out. My focus was on the screen and I had been playing around with the zoom. That's when I zoomed in on the door of a car closing by its self. I recorded many more incidents with this guy. I tell you. Adam and I are positive this guy is a vampire."

Charley knew this is an accident, but why was Jerry so careless? Then it dawned on him. Jerry knew he had friends. Probably saw them come to his home on more than one occasion.

This didn't surprise him. Charley could only guess that he made sure they saw what they couldn't technically see. This probably had been preplanned. Just to get closer to Charley.

Swallowing hard, Charley wondered where the vampire stood right now. Then he saw the blinds from the living room window move and Charley trembled. 'He's here.' he thought. Ed watched him looking at the windows of the house. "You saw something. Didn't you?" he accused. Charley looked at Ed. "Did you see if anyone is home?" he asked Ed.

Ed looked at him like that is the stupidest question in the world. "Of course I checked. I've been checking all this week." Ed said with more anger then he ever had toward Charley.

"Ease off man. I don't know where Adam is and I don't know anything about this guy. Your going to have to show me some proof." Charley said. Holding off till he is sure that wasn't Jerry in the house, but his worst fears sprang to life when he saw the face of some creature pull the front door open and walk out of the house and out on the porch. Charley freaked out and took off running.

"Charley! What the hell is wrong with you?" Ed yelled. A loud growl roared behind him and he nervously turned to the sound.

When he saw the creatures face Ed had very little to say. "Holy shit." With that he took of down the street as well.

Jerry watched amused as Charley and his friend took off running for their lives. Ed became his goal. Sizing the kid up to either be turned or eaten. While Charley has already been decided on. When will it happen? Jerry will just have to wait it out.

Charley made it home. Ed did as well, but neither contacted each other. Both rattled from what just happened and it gave proof to Ed that Adam got eaten or turned himself. He has a gut feeling Charley knows the vampire and won't say anything about him. He couldn't blame Charley's behavior.

A couple blocks away, Charley sat on his porch with his head in his hands. "He's going to kill me without biting my neck." Charley didn't hear him approach. "Heart attacks are for people much older than you Charley." Jerry said as he watched the teen flinch.

"Cardiac arrest is what I was thinking." Charley said trying to catch his breath from running all the way back to his house. "Not while I'm around." Charley felt like a piece of food dangling on a string and Jerry is the big cat swatting him. "Around you it seems more likely." Charley shot back. Jerry could see an anger rise out of Charley. "I told you Charley. Ed will be next." Charley stood up. Turning away from the vampire. "I warned you Charley. "If you don't I will take them all." Charley's eyes brimmed with tears. Thinking about all the days events. "I'll fight for them." Jerry smirked. "Well you better be ready. If your not, you will die for them." Charley breathed in deep. He walked into his house. Hearing a faint laugh coming from outside.


End file.
